


The Three Kisses

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter





	The Three Kisses

_The first time you kissed Bucky, it was entirely out of the blue._

It was dark, you were in the middle of a mission. Just you and Bucky trying to clear out an area of HYDRA agents. While Bucky was good with a gun and his fists, your speciality was magic. Fire, lighting, you name it, you could do it. Gunshots, fire zipping through the air, you two wiped out dozens of agents in a matter of minutes. As a team, you and Bucky were virtually unstoppable. That’s why you had always liked going on missions with him. You’d crack jokes as magic left your fingertips, as bullets left his gun. And he’d laugh because that’s what he did. It made the entire situation more bearable.

Until you got hit. Someone had snuck up on you, into your blind spot, and shot you. One, two, three times. The pain was excruciating, so much so that all you could do was fall to your knees, then to your side and scream. Bucky noticed in an instant, trying his damned best to get the remaining agents to the floor. Your vision was blurred, with pain or tears, you couldn’t tell. The gunshots stopped, and you heard the shuffle of Bucky’s feet come running closer to you. His hands were quickly wrapped around you, pulling you to his chest. He was crying, a thing you very rarely saw Bucky do. He was rambling on and on about you, however, you were in too much pain to focus on his words. Bucky called for backup through his earpiece, but not before he pressed his lips to yours.

You could taste his salty tears mixed with blood. A sweet sensation filled your body while you mustered up the strength to kiss back. That was all you could remember after you blacked out from pain.

_The second time you kissed Bucky, it was filled with longing._

You didn’t mention the last kiss, nor did Bucky. It was almost as if it didn’t happen. But you could still trace your fingers around your lips and reminisce over that kiss. You’d daydream about it, have dreams where you’re encased in his arms.

You were in one of those daydreams just now. Bucky sat beside you at the breakfast island in the kitchen, tapping you on the opposite shoulder. Snapped out of your daydream, you looked toward your right side, only to find that Bucky was on your left. He laughed gently, his smile adding a sparkle to his beautiful blue eyes. Or maybe that was just the reflection of the setting sun in the distance. Either way, you were entranced, unable to look away.

The sun had not long gone down when the lights flickered, and then faded completely. You’d think the facility was capable of running backup generators or something, but the light didn’t return.

“Y/N? Where are you?” You heard Bucky’s voice call out. “I can’t light this damned fire.”

You walked in, with a flame in your palm guiding your way through the darkness. “Need this?” You laughed.

“Yes, if you would like to send it to the fireplace, that would be great.” He got up from his knees and sat on the sofa opposite.

“We could just sit in darkness. It’s not like it’s natural or anything.” You extinguished the flame in your hand and walked over toward the sofa, careful not to trip up over anything on your way.

“Y/N, please.” His voice echoed in the empty room. “It’s getting colder, too.”

With a wave of your hand, the logs on the fireplace were lit. Their orange flames providing a warm glow to the room, their heat spreading instantly.

“Oh, that’s better.” Bucky let himself melt into the couch, relaxing and closing his eyes. You sat next to him, closer than you had expected to.

Crossed arms, Bucky opened his eyes to look at you. The fire reflected in your eyes, just as the sunset had done earlier in his. And he, too, found himself entranced. With that, he sat up and turned your face to his. Just inches away, you felt not the flames from the fireplace, but the fire burning inside of him. Wanting, lusting almost. His eyes darted between yours and your lips before he crashed into you. Your lips moved in sync as the kiss grew more passionate. Bucky’s hands on your waist, yours in his hair, grasping, as if you needed something to hold onto. You parted for air and gazed at the man before you and knew at that moment he would always be in your mind.

_The third time you kissed Bucky, it was like fireworks in the sky._

“Y/N, I’ve never been to Disneyland,” Bucky confessed.

“You’ve never what?!” You sat upright and faced him, placing your book down on the table. “What kind of awful life did you live back in the 30’s?”

“I spent most of my life looking after Steve!” He chuckled. “Coney Island, yes, okay, I did that. Disneyland? Nope.”

“We have to go, then. Now.”

“Now?”

“Well, not now, but soon. Like, tomorrow.” Your smile was beaming. “I mean we have to get there first, which we can do.” And so you went to Disneyland.

You spent the day going on all of the rides, meeting the characters and just having fun. It may have been the first time Bucky had genuinely had fun in a long time.

Nightfall came, and you two were sitting on a bench in the park, hands laced together.

“I’m glad you took me here, even if it was a bit hastily,” Bucky said, looking up at the stars twinkling brightly.

“Me too. It’s one of the happiest places on earth, y’know.” You smiled at him, gripping his hand a little tighter.

His eyes locked to yours, his flesh hand gently rested upon your neck. “Y/N, I want you to know,” Bucky inched his face closer, “I love you. Always have.” His voice amounted to barely a whisper.

“I love you, too, Bucky.” You smiled as his lips met yours and the fireworks lit up the sky simultaneously.

He pulled away reluctantly but brought your body closer in an embrace and laced his metal hand with your flesh one. “To forever and always then,” he whispered.

“Forever and always.”


End file.
